


"See you tomorrow in class then?"

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Professor Watson, Sex, Student!Lock, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Watson becomes more and more attached to his 17 year old pupil, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"See you tomorrow in class then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr, johnlockfanfics and just thought I'd put this account to good use. Prompt for Tumblr user, ceciliakorth.  
> Prompt: [Hi! Would you mind doing a fanfic where John is a teacher at a college and Sherlock is one of his students? And they have to sneak around and there is a lot of smut! Thank you so much :) I love your writing by the way.]

I stared at my class of 17 year olds from my desk, “you’re dismissed. Please bring your papers up to me. Thank you”. The loud noise of people scraping back their chairs filled my ears as everyone scrambled to get up and get out the classroom as fast as they could. One by one each student dumped their paper on top of one another’s on my desk before quickly leaving the room. All except one boy. “Sherlock Holmes”. The boy looked up quickly, “yes Sir?”. I stood up and walked towards him, “I don’t mean to.. intrude but..”, he interrupted before I even finished my sentence, “no. No I, don't have any friends”. I perched myself on the edge of the desk as he zipped up his bag, “what do you enjoy? Doesn't anyone have the same interests as you?”. Sherlock just shrugged, “I like science. Experiments. A challenge”. I smiled, “I like science too”. Sherlock huffed a laugh, “you’re a _science_ teacher Sir”. I laughed and nodded, “indeed I am. Well, if you ever want to do any experiments I don’t mind. I can supervise you”. Sherlock’s eyes lit up, “thank you Sir”.

That was exactly what I did. Every friday, Sherlock Holmes turned up in my lab to do experiments. I watched. He didn't really like me getting involved but it was _fascinating_ to watch him work. He was one of the cleverest in the year, in the whole school even and just watching him, anyone could tell that. One day a week soon turned into two, then it was three days a week but, I didn't mind. It was enjoyable. I liked it.

I heard a knock on my door and looked up. Sherlock was standing there. It was a Tuesday. He never came on Tuesdays. “Come in Sherlock. Are.. you okay?”. Sherlock walked in and sat up on one of the desks. He was tall, but the science tables were tall too, so his feet didn't quite touch the floor. “I’m fine. I was just wondering if you could help me with an experiment today?”. I stood up from the seat behind my desk, “of course, what is it you need?”.

Sherlock set up the experiment, putting beakers of what seemed like everything he could get hold of. He took a bag out of his pocket which was filled with water and a small orange fish. “Sherlock, don't you dare but that in Acetaldehyde. You know it’s toxic to fish”, I warned him. Sherlock looked up at me, frowning, “but it’s for an experiment”. I shook my head, “there’s nothing to observe, you'll just kill it. _Don’t._ Please Sherlock?. It’s a living thing?”. He scowled at me and put the bag down on the table, “well what should I do with it?”. I smiled, “we'll put it in the school pond later, but put the Acetaldehyde back, it’s hazardous, to that poor little fish and even to you”. Sherlock did as he was told and then sat down on my desk. My desk was shorter than students ones so his feet were firmly on the ground. He was watching me as I tidied his mess away. “Did you want something else? You look like you want to say something”, I said as I put the last beaker back into the cupboard. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head, jumping off the desk and quickly running out the door, leaving the fish for me to get rid of.

That night I lay there in bed, sweating and hard. I’d be hard for well over an hour now but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I was hard from thoughts about _Sherlock._ He was one of my student for god sake. I could lose my job. I imagined him sitting in my chair whilst I sat on the desk, him in between my legs as he took my cock down his throat. I imagined him doing as he was told, obeying every single thing I told him to do. I wondered if he was a virgin. I’d be the first to claim him. The first to use him. The sounds that he’d make. Where we’d do it. Us joined as one as he begged me for release. That was it. I wrapped a hand around my cock and moaned. It only took a mere 3 minutes before I’d spilled all over my stomach. 

Sherlock didn't come and see me again until Friday. “You didn't come the last two days”, I said, not looking up from my marking. “Sorry”, he mumbled. I looked up at him, “no, don’t be sorry.. if you were busy that’s fine”. He shook his head, “I wasn't busy, I was just thinking”. I put down my pen and frowned, “is everything alright? At home? _School?”._ Sherlock didn't answer, he just walked towards me and sat on my desk, “can I, ask you a question?”. I smiled, “of course, ask away”. Sherlock looked away from me. I’d never seen him be embarrassed before. He never really showed his emotions, but now he couldn't even look at me. “I think I like someone”. I felt my heart sink and my throat burn dry. “What’s the problem?”, I choked out. He licked his lips, pausing for a moment, “what do I do?”. I cleared my throat, continuing to stare at him, “well just, make them happy I guess. Tell them you like them. Kiss them maybe? It’s up to you Sherlock. People react differently”. He turned towards me and opened his mouth to speak, but before he even got any words out he'd smashed his lips to mine. I gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep his lips on mine as soon as I came to my senses. I nibbled on his lower lip and he parted them ever so slightly. I plunged my tongue in and kissed him within an inch of my life. He tasted _exquisite._ I’d wanted this for so long and it was finally, _finally_ happening.

When we finally pulled away his lips were bruised and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He leant forwards and I caught him before he toppled off the desk and on top of me, “okay?”, I said, panting. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and put it on the desk. _Lube._ “Sherlock, we can’t. If anyone catches us, I’ll lose my job! Not in school, not here”, I said, trying to get my breath back. He jumped off the desk and leant over it, his bum in the air with him gripping the other side of the desk as his chest and stomach was pressed against it, my marking underneath him. There was also pens and other bits of equipment scattered across the floor, “I've waited too long. Please”. I pushed the chair away, and stood up quickly, my mind changing in an instant. I reached round to unbutton his trousers, “are you a virgin?”. Sherlock didn't answer so I tugged on his hair, making him gasp, _"answer me_ Sherlock, it’s important”. He nodded quickly and I groaned as I tugged his trousers down to his ankles along with his pants. His cock hit his stomach with a loud _'smack'_ and he whimpered softly, “Sir, I want you. I want you so badly”. I leant over him and kissed his neck, “John. It’s John, Sherlock. You'll have me, I'm all yours”. Sherlock thrust against the desk, seeking friction and I tugged his hair again, “don't do that. That’s my job, _hmm?”._ I pulled my trousers and pants down too and grabbed the bottle, tipping some over my fingers. I pushed the first finger inside him without warning and Sherlock cried out, _loudly._ “Shh love, we don't want anyone coming in. Not too loud”, I said softly, adding a second finger and scissoring them both. He was panting and gasping, trying to push back onto my fingers. His knuckles were white as they clung onto the desk as tight as he could. With the third finger I brushed against his prostate and his hands let go of the desk making him almost drop to the floor, “careful, I've got you, but keep hold. You’ll need it”. I removed my fingers and he whimpered and moaned, “Sir, John, please. I need you. In me. Please, _please”._ I poured some more lube into my hands and gave my cock a few strokes, “it’s okay Sherlock, I am, I am”. I lined up with his hole and pushed in. It was tight. I’d used 3 fingers and _still_ it was a tight fit. “Big, god. John. _Sir._ Oh my, _more”,_ he stuttered. I pushed all the way in and grabbed hold of his hips, panting. I pulled nearly all the way out and Sherlock sobbed. I thrust back in hard and the sound of flesh hitting flesh spurred me on. I did it again and again, faster and harder each time. Sherlock was moaning and mumbling out a jumbled mix of words as my movements got more and more erratic. I changed my angle and every thrust of my hips had me slamming into Sherlock’s prostate. He was crying out loudly. Luckily the school was quite empty at this time of the evening otherwise I’m pretty sure the whole school would be able to hear his moans and cries. I’d be out of my job for sure too, as he screamed out, _"JOHN",_ as he came all over my desk. I pound into him, gripping his hips so tightly purple marks were forming under my fingertips. “I love you”, Sherlock sobbed and I came inside him, my vision going white as the most intense orgasm I’d ever had, hit me like a tonne of bricks. 

After my vision came back to me, I pulled out of him and kicked off my trousers and pants that were still around my ankles. I walked over to the sink to fetch two paper towels, one which I soaked and one which was dry. I wiped Sherlock and my desk up before cleaning myself free from any stickiness too. I tugged my clothes back on before collapsing back into my chair. Sherlock was still slumped over my desk and he was crying. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”, I said softly. Sherlock shook his head, “I didn’t mean to say that”, he whispered quietly. I helped him back into his clothes and zipped his flies up, before I sat down again with him in my lap. “I love you too, so it doesn’t matter”, I whispered in his ear as I held him, “but I have no idea why you love me, I’m an old man”. Sherlock looked up at me from where his face was pressed to my neck, “you're not _old,_ I’m just young”. I smiled at him and he smiled back before he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “See you tomorrow in class then?”. I laughed softly, “yes Sherlock, I’ll see you tomorrow”.


End file.
